


Running On Empty

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dean Winchester road trip mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running On Empty

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers for the show, none for recent episodes.

Some people want to fill the word with yet another “Driver Picks the Music” mix. And what’s wrong with that, I’d like to know?

A Dean Winchester road trip mix. Some of the songs are from the show and some are songs that remind me of Dean's taste in music when he's driving.

This is a companion mix to [Keep the Car Running](http://archiveofourown.org/works/807841). 

 

  

 **Outlaw Man by The Eagles**  
I am an outlaw, I was born an outlaw's son  
The highway is my legacy  
On the highway I will run  
In one hand I've a Bible  
In the other I've got a gun  
Don't you know me?  
I'm the man who won  
  
Woman don't try to love me  
Don't try to understand  
A life upon the road is the life of an outlaw man  
  
**Renegade by Styx**  
Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long  
   
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
   
Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today  
Of the wanted man

  
   
**Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas**  
Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know  
   
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say  
   
Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
   
**Highway To Hell by AC/DC**  
No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, payed my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Mama, look at me  
 I’m on my way to the Promised Land  
   
I'm on the highway to Hell  
Highway to Hell  
I'm on the highway to Hell  
Highway to Hell

  
   
**Wanted Dead Or Alive by Bon Jovi**  
Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
The people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think  
   
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive  
   
**Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult**  
All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
(We can be like they are)  
Come on baby  
(Don’t fear the reaper)  
Baby take my hand  
(Don’t fear the reaper)  
We'll be able to fly  
(Don’t fear the reaper)  
 Baby I'm your man

  
   
**Knocking On Heaven’s Door by Bob Dylan**  
Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door  
   
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
   
**Running On Empty by Jackson Browne**  
Looking out at the road rushing under my wheels  
I don't know how to tell you all just how crazy this life feels  
I look around for the friends that I used to turn to to pull me through  
Looking into their eyes I see them running too  
   
Running on  
Running on empty  
Running on  
Running blind  
Running on  
Running into the sun   
But I'm running behind  

 

 

[Running On Empty](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/running-on-empty?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
